


game night

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: “Mario,” she laughs, nudging him sharply, “Have you watched anything besides Noa since the game started?” (Mario, Angus and Malaya go to watch a Waverly game. Mario doesn't notice much basketball).





	

Mario gets the tickets because he likes basketball and because Waverly has been doing really well this season and their rival game is supposed to be a hell of a match up. It’s also because he was kind of a jerk to Angus earlier in the week when they were treating the same patient and it seems like a good way to apologize. Of course, Malaya overhears his plan and invites herself along because she likes basketball as much as Mario does and all of a sudden, the next thing he knows, he’s spending got of his few nights off sitting on the end of a row, listening to them chatter, trying to pretend that he’s watching the game instead of Noa’s every move.

Honestly, he’d mostly gotten the tickets because he wanted to see how she was doing and everything else just made for a decent excuse. He’d planned to glance her way every now and then and remind himself not to be jealous that Rourish didn’t pick him. The problem is that as soon as he starts watching her, it’s hard to stop.

She’s doing an amazing job and it’s as captivating to watch here, surrounded by thousands of strangers in an insanely noisy gym, as it is back at Angels, pitched in the midst of life and death chaos. Despite the fact that she’s still just a first year resident, she moves through the team with calm authority, testing new injuries and examining old ones with an ease evident even from a distance. She smiles and jokes and gives them hell: he knows because he’s long since memorized the cant of those particular expressions.

Right now she’s in the middle of assessing a patient who’d hit his head barely a minute into the second half.

He watches as she rolls through all the standard concussion procedures, clearly not liking the feedback she’s getting, but the corners of her mouth are tugged down and he can just barely see the divot she gets between her brows when something is particularly concerning.

Protocols run through his head, automatic, and there’s a second where he wishes they were in the ER, so he could lean in a little closer than usual and share a suggestion, but the thought has no more than formed when Malaya leans into his shoulder, voice amused, to ask him, “What did you think of that play?”

The question startles Mario out of her reverie, dark eyes skittering to his friend’s, only to notice the laughter dancing behind her gaze. “What?” he asks, hoping she’ll assume he was just too caught up in the action to hear her.

No such luck. “Mario,” she laughs, nudging him sharply, “Have you watched anything besides Noa since the game started?”

Mario Savetti doesn’t flush, but he also doesn’t answer the question (he does, however, take half a second to be grateful that Angus is still in the concession line getting them a round of beers).

Head shaking, Malaya just continues to laugh at him for a minute, taking his silence as her answer, not saying anything for a while, just turning back to the game.

“She does the same thing you know,” crops up suddenly a few minutes later, as they’re watching one of the opposing players line up a free throw. “Watches you working in the ER.”

Mario just grins, finishes the last of his current beer and misses the results of the free throw entirely (except for the rush of excitement that barrels across Noa’s face as the player must miss – he’s totally going to give her a hard time about starting to like basketball now).

**Author's Note:**

> I totally think that Malaya would have noticed Mario watching Noa at some point and made fun of him about it. I may need to write more of that in the future.


End file.
